


驯养

by canary123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Bottom!Will, M/M, top!Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary123/pseuds/canary123
Summary: abo发情期，雪和壁炉以及两情相悦的爱





	驯养

松木清香和火焰余烬的气味在房间里交织。

门窗都合拢了，外边下着大雪，在纷纷扬扬的雪里房间依旧温暖，汉尼拔和威尔在桌前对坐进餐，桌上蜡烛跳动着暖黄光芒。

汉尼拔将最后一部分鹅肝送入口中，他咽下去，用餐巾擦拭嘴唇，在做完这一切后他突然开口。

“我有些热了。”他说。

威尔享用他面前的美食，闻言说：“那你应该去开窗户，而不是跟我说这个。”

“开窗户又太冷。”汉尼拔皱了下眉，反驳道，两人说话间，餐厅里的温度再度升高，如果说之前还是温暖如春，下个瞬间房间里的温度就迈入了初夏，威尔还穿着外套，额头上立竿见影地渗出点薄汗来。

“你都出汗了。”汉尼拔慢条斯理地指出。

得了吧，当他不知道是谁搞的鬼，威尔这样想，他终于放下刀叉，叹了口气。

在跟汉尼拔正式开始交往之后，威尔一直在思考一个问题。

Alpha都是这样黏人的么？

请原谅卷毛探员一直被这个问题困扰，毕竟身为Omega的威尔 格雷厄姆母胎单身至今，面前这位是他的第一个恋人。

或许是最后一位，毕竟其余潜在的追求者在吐露心声之前，早已端上了两人的餐桌。

在跟汉尼拔交往之前，威尔从来不需要考虑如何从别人的表情或者话语中辨认言外之意，但自从自己在床上被折腾过几回后，他就学聪明了。

汉尼拔自有他那一套隐秘的撒娇法，特别是发情期的时候。

不知道是幸运或者不幸，威尔和汉尼拔发情的表现都不算太过明显，两人性格足够冷静，不会因为生理因素头脑发昏，然而他们都不可避免的会受到影响。

威尔还记得早些时候，汉尼拔曾经跟他说过，他认为仅仅因为生理因素而上床是一种未开化的表现。

得了吧，威尔看着汉尼拔的眼睛又叹了口气，他可以跟自己打赌，汉尼拔要是知道自己还记得这句话，肯定会摆出一张风度翩翩的疑惑脸，然后告诉他这句话只是自己的幻听而已。

然后把一切算到床上去。

他的爱人简直锱铢必较。威尔这样想，脸上却忍不住露出一个微笑，他接受来自对方的一个吻，而且两人都明白这是对方的邀请。

两人踉踉跄跄交缠到卧房的过程如何暂且不提，至少从满地散落的衣物上就能窥见一二，在汉尼拔把威尔按在卧房双人床上时两人进行下一个吻，他们迎合并且撕咬对方的嘴唇，撬开彼此牙关，舌头探入对方的口腔，像是猛兽迫不及待吞食猎物……而他们互为彼此的猎物。

“抓住你了。”汉尼拔说，他露出少许志得意满的神情。

威尔凝视汉尼拔的眼睛，突然笑了起来，”当然，你抓住我了。“他这样说，拍了拍汉尼拔的肩膀示意他躺下来。

汉尼拔照做，他十分好奇自己的恋人能有什么超出他意料的举动，他知道威尔总是能带给他惊喜。

然后威尔跪伏在他的腿间，把汉尼拔的阴茎含进嘴里。

威尔抬眼看了一眼汉尼拔，然后垂下睫毛，拿下眼镜的遮挡后可以明显看出来他的睫毛既长又密，汉尼拔抓住威尔的头发，他感受到恋人开始动作。

威尔的技巧算不上顶好，但就一个完全没给别人口交过的人来说完全可以说是天赋异禀，或许有发情期和信息素的加成，在爱人舌尖舔舐过柱身最顶端的小孔时，汉尼拔听见了一声含在喉咙口的模糊呻吟。

鉴于通常威尔在床上并不会这么主动——这听上去实在像是给自己找借口——总之，而很明显的，汉尼拔知道，呻吟来自他自己。

就这个时候，威尔吐出了口中的阴茎。

“是这里么？”他用手把玩阴茎柱身的小口，修整圆润的指甲在附近来回划动，他这样问。

“现在你该知道，我们之间是谁身处弱势了。”威尔又说，他大笑起来，眼睛弯成弧线，在这个时候他有一种不合时宜的天真，像是小孩偷得糖果后的炫耀神色。

天真这个词形容一个年近中年的成年人似乎并不合适，但是无论用什么词形容，汉尼拔只能确定的是他为此心神一荡，房间里的温度开始逐节攀升，与不知道什么时候散开的松木清香交缠在一起。

汉尼拔把威尔扯上来，伸手握住爱人的阴茎，他向来睚眦必报，威尔应该知道的。

阴茎，尿道口，龟头，阴囊。

很显然汉尼拔对这些部位有十分熟悉，他手指抠弄过尿道前端，往下路过冠状沟，一只手牵拉阴茎，另一只去拨弄阴囊，然后满意地看见自己的爱人眼睛里漫起雾气。

威尔的确不太好受，鉴于Alpha和Omega的特性，在发情期他的身体比起汉尼拔来说要敏感许多，皮肤下的血管里血液像是烧热了，连带着皮肤也泛上红色，身体已经熟透，开始试图邀请人来开采，空虚感沿脚尖攀援而上，眼里积蓄起水雾，视线开始模糊。

看上去现在似乎是威尔处于下风，但很显然他早在这么多次床笫之欢间掌握了驯服汉尼拔的方法。

“进入我。“他的手臂把汉尼拔的脖颈往自己方向拉，附在爱人耳边放轻音调，示弱似的说，”……求你。“

即使再过清醒的人，在这个时候都无法抵抗生理的本能，两人都是有着正常需求的成年人，他们正处于发情期，而且爱人正在身边。

即使是威尔主动邀请，在汉尼拔的阴茎沉入威尔身体的那个瞬间他也几乎下意识的弓起身来，从喉咙口发出像是欢愉或者痛苦的呻吟，肉壁层层叠叠将汉尼拔的阴茎包裹起来，汁水开始分泌。

这时候谁也无法重拾自己引以为傲的冷静，汉尼拔亲吻威尔耳垂，缓缓抽动阴茎。而威尔抬起手，凭自己本能用手臂攀援面前带给自己极乐的人。

汉尼拔看见他的Omega完全被快感所俘虏，在遇见汉尼拔之前威尔足够冷静，从来不知道下面这个玩意可以给人带来这种感觉——威尔的脑子被情欲和连绵快感烧成一团浆糊，他像是攀在云端或者海浪尖，任由海水冲刷过他的身体。

水声随着Alpha的抽送啧啧出声，来不及被送回去的液体顺着腿根滴下去，将身下床单染成大片大片的深色。

威尔大睁着眼睛往天花板望去，他失神喘息，仰起脖子抽气，呜咽又被撞击敲打成断断续续。

汉尼拔细密的亲吻面前赤裸躯体，他咬住威尔脖颈，牙齿咬进皮肤深处，扎破皮肤进入血管，在自己的Omega身上打下标记。

在牙齿咬破腺体的时候威尔几乎尖叫出声。

“……汉尼拔。”他断断续续喘息，去亲吻他的爱人，勾住对方脖子，又抬起腰迎合过去，好叫他更进来一点。

这是一种邀请，向他的爱人完全开放了自己身体所有权的邀请。

无声的邀请最是诱人，汉尼拔加大了抽送力度，威尔把头埋在汉尼拔肩窝，他抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，为了阻止自己发出过多声音，一口咬在对方肩上，然而唇齿间依旧泄露出一星半点的模糊呻吟。

两人都听见了对方如同擂鼓的心跳声。

咚咚，咚咚。

他们热爱彼此如同热爱自己，两人都这样确信。

于是威尔笑起来，他抚摸爱人的脸颊，用气声说：“射进来，莱克特，用精液灌满我。”

这句话在汉尼拔的意料之外，但他深知威尔从来如此，他让人意外而且情难自制，无论是心理上或者精神上，别看如今发情期做爱时他似乎在掌握控制威尔的一切……无形的项圈永远套在他的脖子上。

在很久以前他认为夺走了自由正如同夺走他的生命，而如今他情愿低头套上项圈。

“好吧，你驯服我了。”他感到颤栗，低声对自己的爱人说，这句话像是一个咒语，有藤蔓从心脏处破土而出，挤挤挨挨在他的胸腔里萌发生长，他低头吻去威尔睫毛上濡湿的眼泪，温柔而且坚定地进行最后一次冲刺，Alpha在Omega的体内成结，威尔将他的阴茎完全容纳进去，而汉尼拔顶开Omega的生殖腔插入，精液将他的爱人的腹部填满。

威尔在汉尼拔身下发出呜咽，虽然他极力避免这种恼人呻吟，但顷刻而至的快感没有谁能够抵抗得住，而汉尼拔听见脖颈处传来咔哒一声轻响，脖子上的项圈被锁上了，钥匙在威尔手里。

于是他再度低头亲吻因为性爱余韵而神志不清的爱人。

“我爱你。”他承诺道。


End file.
